warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Flakepaw
Flakepaw is a long-furred, fluffy snow white she-cat with one pale blue eye and one amber eye. Personality While the rest of her family is generally cheerful and pretty happy-go-lucky, the same can most certainly not be said for Flakepaw. She is far more grumpy than any of her other family members, and has a tendency to go off on her own and sulk over just about anything fairly often as well. She is most certainly one to hold a grudge, and she doesn't forgive easily, either. In general, she holds onto any issue for longer than most cats will, fretting over them for far longer than need be and sometimes needing a little (or more than a little, in some cases) push to help finally set them aside. She isn't an overtly social cat, but she isn't a complete loner, either - she enjoys time by herself and time spent with friends and family about the same, and she tends to spend her time equally, even if there are times where there's a definite lean in one way or another. She could also be described as emotionally constipated, having trouble describing what she's feeling at any given moment and even struggling to give a name to some of the emotions that she feels. She struggles to express herself pretty often, and as such a lot of what she feels ends up trapped inside her rather than being let out. Essentially, she's the family emo - something that's a bit surprising, considering her seemingly friendly appearance. She is also generally more frosty than any one else in her family, taking longer to warm up to cats she's unfamiliar with and having a tendency to be wary of strangers rather than being immediately trusting of someone that she doesn't know. If she does decide that she likes a cat, though, then she'll trust them implicitly, lowering her guard completely around them - but that doesn't mean that she's going to act warm and happy and fuzzy around them; as a character, she's still constantly grumpy and pretty cold. Flakepaw acts like being fawned over or doted on - or, really, whenever she recieves any sort of physical affection - is something that she hates, but really it's something that she loves. Yes, it can get on her nerves if it's too much or too often, but she really does enjoy getting attention of any kind no matter how much she acts like she hates it. Flakepaw is also quite a stubborn cat who refuses to back down from just about anything, and she doesn't like to accept failure or losing as an option, either - she could most certainly be called a sore loser, as she tends to complain and grumble whenever she does lose at anything, but she also works hard to make sure that she's ready for next time and won't lose again. She's quite easily embarrassed or flustered, but she tends to cover it up by lashing it out with annoyance or frustration, and in general she's been known to swat at cats for any reason from time to time. Also, to her embarrassment, she isn't the smartest cat around, and she has been known to have her head in the clouds a little more than is socially acceptable. It can take her a little longer than others to catch onto something, and she's a little more oblivious than other cats are, which often leaves her feeling flustered. She can also have a bit of a temper - while she doesn't get angry very easily, when her fuse finally does get lit it can burn for days. Overall, Flakepaw is an Edgy Teen ™ and proud of it. History She was abandoned in MarshClan territory for reasons unknown, and will only have vague memories of her previous life and family. Theme Song